Hermione And The Doctor
by SlytherinTimelord
Summary: Hermione and the doctor have been traveling together every summer since Hermione can remember but what happens when she accidently set unleashes evil into Hogwarts then gets back memories that were deleted by the master. 11/Hermione later chapters.


A/N: this is my first crossover please be honest with reviews I'm not good at fanfictions but I love to write thanks. Some people who died in DH aren't dead and there is past Ron and Hermione.

Hermione and the doctor were saying goodbye as it was time for her to go back to Hogwarts after having the summer with the doctor traveling around space and time.

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V **

I will see you again won't I doctor? I questioned course you will Mia I'd be mad not to come back and get you again. I'll come back just like I do every summer but this time it'll be for good and you'll stay with me if you like? Replied the Doctor. That'd be brilliant doctor, I'll miss you y'know. I told him. Yeah I'll miss you too Mia your my best friend. Said the Doctor. Your my best friend too doctor always have been always will be. I stated to him now starting to tear up just like I always do when we say goodbye. Just as I was about to walk away the doctor pulled me into a hug and said his goodbye to me, whispering in my ear that he'll miss me so much. Goodbye doctor I'll see you soon? I said. Yeah you will. He replied, and with that he got into the TARDIS and left me standing still crying at the fact he had to leave again.

**Three months later at Hogwarts... **

**Hermione's P.O.V**

Books away and wands out. Today we are doing a practical lesson on boggarts. Now who can tell me what a boggart is? Professor Snape said silkily. No one? How dissapionting. He continued what about you miss. Granger? Professor Snape said.

Boggarts are shape shifters, they take the form of what we fear most professor. I replied, while thinking _Oh crap I should leave before my boggart ends up being an alien or a weeping angel that would be very very bad if it was a weeping angel I'd put everyone in danger._

Miss. Granger since you answered how about you go first? Professor Snape suggested. Seeing the panicked look on my face he said now miss. Granger there is nothing to be afraid of you are perfectly safe here in Hogwarts he said. I snorted and replied its not safe for me to do the boggart professor you see that which holds the image of an angel becomes an angel. Professor Snape then lost his temper and said/shouted Miss. Granger there is nothing about an angel that is scary now it is you turn to do the boggart, go now.

Standing infront of the boggart I watched it transform into a Dalek and I sighed in relief and cast riddikulus but at the last moment I remembered how scared I was when me and the doctor were facing weeping angels. The boggart turned in to a weeping angel. I then said in a panicked voice someone get me a phone but don't and I repeat don't take you eyes off that angel. And why should we listen to you Granger? Sneered Malfoy its just a statue. Well Malfoy you blink and your dead, I bet you wouldn't survive 5 minutes in a room with these statues I sneer back. NOW SOMEONE GET ME A BLOODY PHONE RIGHT NOW! I bellow.

Here Hermione take mine. said Harry. thanks Harry your brilliant. I reply.

* * *

**Calling the doctor.**

_**Hello?**_

_Doctor?_

**_No this is Amy._**

_Amy? Ooh never heard of you, you must be new. Anyway can you put the doctor on?_

**_Give me a minute or two._**

**In the tardis...**

Doctor it's for you. Amy said. Who is it? Replied the doctor.

**Back to the phone call...**

_**He says who is it?**_

_Its Hermione_

* * *

**In the TARDIS...**

She says its Hermione. Amy replied. Ooh what age is she? The doctor asked?

* * *

**Back to the phone call.**

_**He asks what age are you?**_

_I'm 18_

* * *

**in the TARDIS...**

She says she's 18. Amy said. The doctors eyebrows furrow in worry, give it here. The doctor requests and takes the phone.

* * *

**Phone call...**

_**Hello Mia?**_

_Doctor?_

**_Yes. What's wrong you never call me while your at Hogwarts?_**

_Erm well I don't know how to say this gently but I need you to come to Hogwarts._

**_Why? What's wrong? Are you hurt?_**

_No doctor I'm fine. We were doing boggarts in DADA and mine turned into a weeping angel and now I'm trying to save everyone in DADA but I don't know how long I can keep everyone safe for._

**_I'm on my way. See you soon Mia _**

**At Hogwarts...**

The doctor is on his way keep a look out for a blue police box. I ordered. Why a blue police box? Questioned Ron? Because Ron that police box is the TARDIS. I reply. Once I freeze Ron so I can explain to everyone and turn my back on the angel I hear the familiar noise of the ! I exclaim. Mia! He shouts back. Then gestures to Amy while saying, This is Amy, Amy meet Hermione my best friend, Hermione meet Amy my new companion until she gets bored of traveling with me. I whoop and give Amy a hug while thanking her for keeping the doctor out of too much trouble. Hey! The doctor pouts, I don't need looking after. Yes you do sweetie now shut up. I reply sweetly. Hey! Interjects Amy. Isn't that what Ri- the doctor cuts Amy off by covering her mouth while she just glares back. Now! Where is this angel Mia set loose in the school exclaims the doctor. There. I say pointing behind him. When he spots the angel he looks at it strangely before turning around with a massive grin on his face and exclaims I have a plan! I laugh and he pouts while everyone else but Amy is looking at us as if we have grown two extra heads and Amy just says you two are so cute together. And I look at her strangely and say while raising my eyebrow, the doctors my friend just my friend so how can we look cute together? Oops I thought you two were together or atleast flirting with each other. Amy says awkwardly. Then me and the doctor look at each other and burst out laughing. Anyway doctor what's your plan? I ask. Well get rid of everyone apart from me, you and Amy then we will lead the angel somewhere we can get a mirror and trap it in its own gaze forever. doctor replies.

* * *

**After the angel is trapped...**

Well that went well. Said Amy. I know. I replied, well I guess this is goodbye for now doctor, I look at the doctor and see he's just as upset as me. Yeah I guess so. He replies while rubbing the back of his neck a habit I hate and love. I pull him into a hug and tell him I'll miss him and that he better come back and get me, he chuckles and tells me that he would have no choice anyway that he'd always come back for me no matter what. I give him a questioning look and he says you were the first face I saw after the time war, you were there for me when no one else was and that's why I will always come back for you Hermione Jean Granger.

* * *

Amy and the doctor then leave in the TARDIS and its a year for Hermione before she sees the doctor again.

A/N: Sorry about not putting in the plan I don't know how to write it. Next chapter Hermione bumps into the doctor after a year of being out of Hogwarts. Please review.


End file.
